God Watches
by Spittlebug
Summary: Daniel finds Rorschach doing something odd and this causes him to briefly question his own beliefs.  Between Keene Act and events in Watchmen.


**A/N: I got this idea in church, remembering that Walter Kovacs was supposedly religious from his profile in Watchmen. I wondered if his viewpoint might have changed since then, and so this small one-shot was born. It takes place after the Keene Act is implemented but before the events in Watchmen. Please let me know what you think of my writing, and if I accurately portrayed the characters. Thanks! **

Daniel Dreiburg walked down the silent alley, his hands in his pockets and head tilted down to shield himself from the cold blustery wind that was blowing odd papers and garbage about. Clouds occasionally obscured the half-moon above as dull orange street lamps lighted the sidewalks below. The only noise that could be heard other than the wind were his boots pounding on the salt-crusted ground below him.

It was just a normal walk home, and Dan would have proceeded back to his apartment without incident...until he noticed something unusual.

He stopped as he noticed a figure between two buildings facing a trash barrel fire. The silhouette was rather short, wearing a trench coat and fedora. The person, sensing someone behind him, turned around. "Daniel," a hoarse voice stated plainly, and the former Nite Owl knew instantly that it was his old crime-fighting partner.

"Rorschach!" Dan said, both nervous and surprised at the sudden reunion. "How...how have you been? You look..pretty much the same...and, all..." Daniel was failing terribly at being friendly and both of them knew it. Their last meeting had not been a pleasant one, and no matter what happened, Dan knew that Rorschach would never forgive him for giving up crime-fighting.

"The same," Rorschach replied. "Whores still in the streets, murderers on the loose, crime rate is up." The vigilante turned his back toward Daniel, once again facing the burning barrel. "Sure things have been good for you as usual, Daniel."

"Well, uh, they've been okay, I guess," the former Nite Owl stammered.

Rorschach made a doubtful 'hurm' sound and the two men stood in silence for a few moments. Daniel finally spoke up again, his voice uneasy as ever. "What are you, um, doing here, Rorschach?"

"Hmph. Could ask the same of you." He paused. "Burning bible."

"What?" Daniel asked in disbelief. He adjusted his glasses and moved closer to the barrel. Sure enough, a black bible lay open with newspapers burning underneath it. It was open to somewhere in the book of John. The middle-aged man could make out the words "For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life" curling and turning black.

Daniel turned to Rorschach. "What...why are you doing this?" he breathed, sighing; his eyes were agape and glowed from the light of the fire.

Rorschach turned away from Dan again. "Found the bible in the hands of priest, dead. Church was ransacked. Discovered priest clutching the book, holding onto cross. Praying for God to save him." The disturbed vigilante shook his head. "God couldn't save him. Bible couldn't save him. No one could."

"But...don't you believe in God, Rorschach?" Dan said. "I mean, I do..."

The other chuckled bitterly. "Praying to God...won't do anything. God exists. He doesn't grant prayers; He doesn't answer.." He gripped his chin with a dirty purple glove, contemplating. "Believed, once. Was naive then. Not so naive now. God watches us, the dirty creatures, squirming in our own filth, dying of our accord. Cannot care, does not take action. He watches, He does not listen," Rorschach spat. "Why would he have let the priest die, then? Our God is cruel, Daniel." Rorschach walked behind the burning barrel between the buildings; slowing disappearing into the distance, his steps growing softer until there was no sound or sight that the vigilante had, in fact, even been there in the first place.

Daniel watched him leave, his face falling. He watched the bible burn until it was no longer a bible but a pile of ashes before heading home.

The following Sunday, Daniel found himself singing in church. The encounter with Rorschach had disturbed him, and though he wouldn't ever admit it, made him feel guilty. What if God was really out there, and what if he was judging everything that went on? He didn't recognize anyone here, in this large Catholic cathedral, but he noticed one individual constantly catching glances at him; a red-haired, rather homely-looking person a few rows behind him.

After the service and mingling was over, Dan slipped on his coat and headed out the back door of the church. Leaning on the brick wall next to the entrance was Rorschach. "Hello, Daniel," he said. "Feeling guilty?"

The former Nite Owl jumped back, startled. "Rorschach!" he said, his mouth agape.

"Feeling guilty?" the vigilante repeated. "Praying won't help. God only watches, Daniel. He only watches." Rorschach walked across the parking lot of the church, once again disappearing.

Daniel didn't bother going after him. He simply watched Rorschach go, and had to wonder if his former friend was right, after all...

And God just watched.


End file.
